poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloom's Adventures of Toy Story
Bloom's Adventures of Toy Story is another upcoming Winx Club/Pixar crossover film planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot In a world where toys are living things but pretend to be lifeless when humans are present, a group of toys, owned by a boy named Andy Davis, are caught off-guard when Andy's birthday party is moved up a week, as his family (including his mother and infant sister Molly) is preparing to move the following week. Andy's toys – including Bo Peep the shepherdess, Mr. Potato Head, Rex the dinosaur, Hamm the piggy bank and Slinky Dog – fear they will be replaced by new toys from the birthday. Sheriff Woody – the toys' leader and Andy's favorite toy – sends out army men, led by Sergeant, to spy on the party and report the gift results to the others via baby monitors. The toys are relieved when the party appears to end with none of them being replaced by new toys, but then Andy receives a surprise gift – a Buzz Lightyear action figure, who thinks he is a real space ranger. Buzz impresses the other toys with his various features, and Andy begins to favor him, making Woody feel both abandoned and obsolete, compared to the newer, sleeker more advanced Buzz Lightyear. As Andy prepares for a family outing at Pizza Planet, his mother allows him to bring one toy. Fearing Andy will choose Buzz, Woody attempts to trap him behind a desk, but ends up accidentally knocking him out of a window. The other toys, except Bo Peep and Slinky, rebel against Woody, believing he did harm to Buzz out of jealousy. Before they can exact revenge, Andy takes Woody and leaves for Pizza Planet. When the family stops for gas, Woody finds that Buzz has hitched a ride on their van. They have a fight, only to find the family has left without them. They manage to make their way to the restaurant by stowing away on a pizza delivery truck. Buzz, still thinking he is a real space ranger, despite Woody's attempts to convince him otherwise, gets them stuck in a crane game, where they are won by Andy's toy-abusing neighbor, a boy named Sid Phillips. While Woody attempts to escape from Sid's house, Buzz, finally realizing he is a toy after watching a Buzz Lightyear TV ad and trying and failing to fly out a window, sinks into despondency. Sid plans to launch Buzz on a fireworks rocket, but his plans are delayed by a thunderstorm. Woody tells Buzz about the joy he can bring to Andy as a toy, restoring his confidence. The next day, Woody and Sid's mutant creature toys rescue Buzz just as Sid is about to launch the rocket and scare Sid into no longer abusing toys, and he runs into his house screaming in horror. Woody and Buzz leave just as Andy and his family drive away toward their new home. The duo tries to make it to the moving truck, but Sid's dog, Scud, sees them and gives chase. Buzz gets left behind while saving Woody from Scud, and Woody tries rescuing him with Andy's radio-controlled car (RC). Thinking that Woody is trying to get rid of RC as well, the other toys attack and toss him off the truck. Having evaded Scud, Buzz and RC retrieve Woody and continue to chase the truck. Upon seeing Woody and Buzz together on RC, the other toys realize their mistake and try to help them get back aboard, but RC's batteries become depleted, stranding them. Buzz realizes Sid's rocket is still strapped to his back, and they ignite it, hurtling them toward the truck. Woody manages to throw RC into the truck before they soar into the air, and Buzz opens his wings to free himself from the rocket before it explodes, gliding with Woody to land safely into a box in the van, right next to Andy, who thinks they were in the car all along. On Christmas Day, at their new house, Woody and Buzz stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. One of the toys is Mrs. Potato Head, much to Mr. Potato Head's delight. As Woody jokingly asks what might be worse than Buzz, they discover Andy's new gift is a puppy, and the two share a worried smile. Trivia * Brer Rabbit, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Robin Hood, Little John, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Tulio, Miguel and Chel will guest star in this film. * Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Song of the South, Robin Hood, and Toy Story were all made by Disney. Category:RatiganRules Category:Bloom's Adventures Series Films Category:Winx Club/Disney Crossover Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films